Desire
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Ulquiorra merasa kesal karena Grimmjow masih saja memperhatikan Ichigo, apa arti dirinya? Apa arti ciuman malam itu? Dan kekesalannya pun memuncak. Apapun yang terjadi Grimmjow harus memilihnya. Titik. Warn : YAOI, LEMON, LIME, AU, OOC, maybe typo (s), Don't like? Just Read. Like? Hope enjoy this fic...RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Descaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Yaoi, rated M, LIME, LEMON, not for underage, AU, maybe OOC, maybe typo (s). Don't like? Just read. Like? Hope you enjoy this fict.

.

.

.

Aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi pada perasaanku, pada tubuhku, asalkan tetap bisa bersamanya, akan kuberikan dia segaalanya. Sekalipun jiwa dan ragaku akan remuk sekalipun…

.

.

.

"Ulquiorra!" ia tengah menyusun laporannya malam itu saat namanya dipanggil. Ia segera memberesi kertas-kertas di hadapannya, lalu bergegas menuju sumber suara.

"Ada apa Grimm?" tanyanya seraya membuka pintu kamar seseorang yang ia panggil Grimm. Sosok bersurai biru itu menatapnya.

"_Lick_ _me_," ucap Grimm tegas.

Dan ia terdiam sesaat, hanya untuk kembali mendapatkan protes dari si surai biru.

"Kau stress karena pekerjaan lagi?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang justru berjalan ke arah jendela besar kamar itu untuk menutupnya.

"Cerewet! Cepat lakukan!" bentak Grimm..

Ulquiorra menghela nafas lelah, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan laporanku, juga bahan untuk rapat. Kau akan membutuhkannya untuk besok pagi, Grimmjow."

"Aku bilang cepat lakukan, brengsek!"

Dan Grimmjow beranjak dari kursinya, lalu mendorong Ulquiorra kuat ke ranjang, dan menindihnya, duduk di dadanya.

"Kau yakin pekerjaanmu bisa selesai kalau melakukan ini?" Ulquiorra kembali meyakinkan Grimmjow untuk menggunakan akal sehat. Besok mereka harus bertemu client penting.

"Be-ri-sik!" ucap Grimm penuh penekanan sembari membuka resletting celananya. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan sedikit basah, lalu menekankannya ke bibir Ulquiorra.

"_Take it, bastard_!" makinya karena Ulquiorra tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas lagi, lalu meraih kejantanan Grimm dengan tangannya, mengocoknya pelan, lalu mulai menjilat ujung kejantanannya.

Twitch!

Kejantanan itu berkedut nyaman, dan bisa ia lihat kalau wajah Grimmjow sedikit merah dan nafasnya terengah. Ia ingin lebih. Ulquiorra mulai menjilati seluruh bagian penis-nya, dan tangannya juga tak beralih dari memainkan benda itu.

"_Suck it_!" omel Grimm tak sabaran. Ulquiorra menurut, ia memasukkan kejantanan Grimm ke dalam mulutnya yang tentu saja tak muat. Kejantanan Grimm begitu besar, Ulquiorra hanya bisa mengulum bagian kepalanya saja.

"Ahh…" Grimm mulai mendesah nikmat, tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, dan kian lama kian cepat dan kuat. Penisnya menerobos masuk secara paksa ke dalam rongga mulut Ulquiorra, hingga mulutnya terasa sakit. Grimmjow terus bergerak liar tanpa mempedulikan Ulquiorra.

"Khh…!" Ulquiorra tersedak karena penis grimmjow menggapai kerongkongannya, ingin mendorong benda itu keluar, tapi Grimmjow terus mendesak masuk. Dan Ulquiorra hanya bisa menahan nafas saat akhirnya cairan milik Grimmjow memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Uhuk…!" Ulquiorra tersedak dan memaksa Grimm mengeluarkan penisnya, spermanya meleleh keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra. Meski begitu, tentu saja Ulquiorra sempat menelan sebagian besar cairan itu.

"Sudah cukup?" Tanya Ulquiorra. Berharap Grimmjow segera kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Jangan sok. Kau sudah hampir climax tanpa sentuhan kan?"

"Argh…!" Ulquiorra tersentak saat tiba-tiba Grimmjow meremas miliknya yang sudah menegang. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menegang saat orang yang ia cintai melakukan itu padanya?

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," balas Ulquiorra. Ia harus memakai akal sehatnya, atau pekerjaan besok akan berantakan.

Grimmjow tampak marah, tapi lalu turun dari atas tubuh Ulquiorra dan kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan langkah di hentak-hentakkan. Ulquiorra hanya menatapya dalam diam setelah beranjak duduk, lalu…perlahan ia meremas miliknya sendiri yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ahh…" ia mendesah pelan.

"Tch! Jangan lakukan disini kalau kau tidak ingin aku melanjutkannya!" omel Grimmjow.

Yeah, ia tahu. Tapi ia merasa ingin melakukannya sambil melihat Grimm, sambil melihat orang yang ia cintai. Jadi ia tetap melakukannya, dan kini menelusupkan tangannya ke balik jeansnya.

"Ngh…!"

"Tch!" Grimm menepikan laptopnya ke tepi meja yang bersentuhan langsung dengan tembok, lalu berdiri, menghampiri Ulquiorra dan menyeretnya duduk di atas meja kerja, sementara ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Lakukan," perintahnya.

"Apa…? Tapi—…"

"Aku ingin melihatnya, cepat lakukan!"

Blush…

Entah mengapa wajah Ulquiorra terasa memanas. Seperti bukan dia. Dan bisa ia lihat Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Hanya di saat seperti ini aku bisa melihat wajah datarmu berubah ekspresi," seringai Grimmjow lalu melepaskan celana Ulquiorra dengan sentakan kuat sehingga kini tubuh bawahnya tak tertutup apapun, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang telah berdiri sempurna dan basah oleh cairan pre-cum.

Shit…!

Hanya karena ditatap oleh Grimmjow sudah membuat pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu begitu _horny_, ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"Ahh…" ia mendesah nikmat.

Grimmjow terus menatapnya dengan seringaian tipis, lalu jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh lubang kenikmatan Ulquiorra.

"Akh…!" Ulquiorra tersentak, lubangnya berkedut nikmat.

"Apa kau ingin dimasuki, Ulqui?" seringai Grimmjow.

"Ukh…" Ulquiorra hanya menatap sayu. Ia sendiri yang menyuruh Grimm untuk tidak melakukannya, kalau sekarang ia yang menyuruh Grimm melakukannya…

"Hng…?" menggoda Ulquiorra, Grimmjow memasukkan satu jemarinya ke dalam lubang Ulquiorra dan menggerakkannya keluar masuk.

"Ngh…ahhh, ahhh…Grimm…" tanpa sadar Ulquiorra mempercepat kocokannya, juga remasannya pada jemari Grimmjow menguat. "Ugh…_It's not_…_enough_…" keluhnya. "G-Grimm…_more_…ahh…" akhirnya ia meminta lebih.

Grimmjow menyeringai, lalu bangkit. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang kembali, menekannya beberapa kali ke lubang Ulquiorra sebelum memasukkannya dengan sekali sentak.

"Aaakkkhh…" Ulquiorra mendesah tertahan. Sakit…tapi nikmat…

Grimmjow langsung bergerak liar, menghantam titik lemah Ulquiorra dengan sentakan kuat. Membuatnya tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

"Ahh…ahhh…Grimm…aku…ham—pir…ahh…" erang Ulquiorra.

"Tch! Jangan seenakmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu klimaks, kau akan mengotori bajuku," Grimmjow langsung menutup ujung kejantanan Ulquiorra dengan ibu jarinya.

"A—agh…tap—tapi…Grimm, aku sudah…tidak tahan…ahhh," tubuh Ulquiorra bergetar menahan klimaksnya yang tak boleh ia keluarkan. "Grimm…kumohon…aahhhh…"

"Hng…asalkan kau mau melayaniku sampai pagi," Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Ahhh…ta—tapi…peker-jaan…ahhhhhh…"

"Terserah kau saja," Grimmjow meremas kejantanan Ulquiorra dengan tetap menutup ujunganya dengan ibu jari.

"Aaaaahhhhhh…" Ulquiorra memekik tertahan. "Ugh…ahh…ba-baiklah…" ia menyerah. Membuat seringaian Grimm makin bertambah jelas. Ia bergerak makin liar, tangannya mengocok milik Ulquiorra dengan cepat walau satu tangannya lagi masih mencegah Ulquiorra untuk klimaks.

"Nhhh … Grimmm, onegai, ahhh…aku sudah tidak bisa…ahhhh…Grimmmm…" dan Grimmjow melepas ujung kejantanan Ulquiorra, membiarkannya menyemburkan cairan putih kental yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Lalu dalam beberapa sentakan terakhir, Grimmjow klimaks di dalam lubang Ulquiorra.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Ulquiorra tengah memeriksa kembali bahan rapatnya, dan dengan ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Grimmjow tengah mengobrol dengan seorang bersurai jingga. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra tahu Grimmjow menyukai Ichigo—lihat saja bagaimana ekspresi wajah Grimmjow saat sedang mengobrol dengan Ichigo—dan ia juga tahu kalau cinta Grimmjow bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Ichigo sudah punya kekasih.

Dan karena itulah ia bisa mengerti perasaan Grimmjow. Ia mengerti walau ia mencintai Grimmjow sedangkan Grimmjow tak mencintainya, ia tak bisa berhenti mencintai pria itu. Jadi ia juga tahu walau Ichigo tak mencintainya, Grimmjow akan tetap mencintai Ichigo, sama seperti ia mencintai Grimm.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra mendongak dari kertas-kertasnya, lalu membawa kertas-kertas itu ke hadapan Grimmjow.

"Materinya sudah siap?" Tanya Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya client hari ini siapa Grimm?" Tanya Ichigo, dia adalah salah satu bawahan Grimmjow. Salah satu orang yang paling Grimmjow percaya.

"Ha? Memangnya aku belum memberi tahu?" jawab Grimmjow.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Kau yang mengerjakan semuanya bersama Ulquiorra-san, kau hanya menyuruhku mengurus pekerjaan yang mudah."

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa kan? Biar kau tidak kecapean," Grimmjow mengacak surai Ichigo.

"Tapi kan—…"

"Ichigo."

Dan Ichigo menoleh saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"B-Byakuya…?" Ichigo sedikit terperangah saat mendapati seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dan manic abu-abu menawan yang kini menghampirinya itu. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku client yang akan bertemu dengan kalian hari ini," ucap pria yang Ichigo panggil Byakuya itu.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Ah…uh…etto…" Ichigo menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Dia kekasihku," ucap Byakuya yang sontak membuat Ichigo bertambah blushing. Dan bisa Ulquiorra lihat ekspresi keterkejutan Grimmjow.

"Ma-maaf belum pernah memberitahumu," ucap Ichigo.

Tak ada respon dari Grimmjow.

"Grimm…?" panggil Ichigo. "Kau kenapa?" Ichigo bermaksud meraih lengan Grimmjow, dan tiba-tiba Grimmjow menampiknya dengan kasar. Lalu tanpa kata, Grimmjow pergi dari tempat itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Seusai rapat, Grimmjow langsung masuk ke ruangannya dengan lankah di hentak-hentakkan. Ulquiorra mengekor tepat di belakang, menutup pintu dan menghampiri meja Grimmjow untuk meletakkan hasil rapat tadi.

"Kau baik saja, Grimm?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Grrr…" Grimmjow hanya menggeram.

"Sebaiknya jangan libatkan emosi mu dengan urusan pekerjaan. Kau harus professional Grimm," Ulquiorra memberesi meja Grimmjow. Dan…

Brak…

Grimmjow berdiri tepat di belakang Uluiorra dan menggebrakkan tangannya di meja, mengurung tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Tahu apa kau?" Tanya Grimmjow dingin. "Kau tidak berhak menasihatiku."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"Kauterlalu baik untuk orang seperti dia, Grimm—…"

Bruukkkhhh!

Grimmjow mendorong keras tubuh Ulquiorra ke meja, dan tanpa persiapan menyerangnya dengan ganas. Beginilah Grimmjow, dia selalu melampiaskan kemarahan dan nafsu nya pada Ulquiorra, melakukan kekerasan seksual hingga sering Ulquiorra tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"G-Grimm…" Ulquiorra merintih kesakitan karena Grimmjow memasukinya dengan brutal dan tanpa persiapan sedikitpun. "Agh…" Ulquiorra hanya bisa merintih tanpa perlawanan. Ia mengerti kalau Grimmjow sangat marah hari ini, tentu saja karena ia harus bertemu dengan kekasih Ichigo.

"Grimm…" meski begitu ia tak bisa membenci pria itu. "…agh…apa kau—tidak bisa sedikit saja…melupakannya…? Aargghh…" ia menjerit saat Grimmjow meremas kejantanannya begitu kuat. "Apa aku…tidak cukup baik untukmu, Grimm…"

"Grrr…" hanya terdengar geraman dari Grimmjow. Ia mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya, juga kocokannya pada penis Ulquiorra.

"Ahhh…ahhh…ahhhhh…" Ulquiorra mendesah makin heboh saat ia merasa hasratnya kian memuncak. "G-Grimmm…aaaaaaahhhhhh…" Ulquiorra mendesah panjang saat hasratnya membuncah keluar. Karena itulah lubang kenikmatannya kian mengerat, membuat Grimmjow menyusul klimaks dalam beberapa sentakan terakhir.

"Hosh…hosh…" nafas mereka terengah, dan keduanya terduduk di lantai. Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuhnya supaya berhadapan dengan Grimmjow, lalu ia memeluk pria itu erat.

"Grimm…" panggil Ulquiorra lembut. "Apa kau tidak bisa mulai mencintaiku?"

"Berisik," ucap Grimmjow dengan nada datar.

"Grimmjow…"

_I love you—_

**~OoooOoooO~**

Hari sudah cukup sore saat Grimmjow keluar dari kantornya, dan wajahnya langsung berubah cerah saat mendapati pemuda bersurai jingga itu tengah menunggu taxi.

"Hei," Grimmjow menghampiri.

"Hei," balas Ichigo dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

"Hng…tidak perlu. Aku—…"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak berniat menunggu taxi sampai malam kan?"

"Yeah, memang tidak. Tapi aku—…" dan ucapan Ichigo terpotong saat sebuah mobil menghampiri mereka. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Byakuya. "Aku bersama dengannya," lanjut Ichigo.

Grimmjow meneratkan kepalan tangannya, giginya saling beradu karena kesal.

"Selamat sore, Jaquez-sama," Byakuya berusaha sopan menyapa client-nya itu. "A—…"

"Hari ini dia bersamaku," ucap Grimmjow dan mencengkeram lengan Ichigo.

"Grimm…? Tapi aku…"

"Ada urusan pekerjaan yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, Ichigo," tegas Grimm.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Aku kan jadi sudah punya acara lain Grimm…"

"Acara lain? Kencan maksudmu?"

Wajah Ichigo memerah.

Terdengar helaan nafas, lalu Byakuya keluar dari mobil.

"Kami sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu, jadi kami berniat menghabiskan waktu bersama," Byakuya melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Ichigo.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya," perintah Grimmjow.

Byakuya tampak mengernyit.

"Dia kekasihku," tegas Byakuya balik.

"Lepaskan-tanganmu-darinya!" ucap Grimmjow penuh penekanan di tiap katanya.

"Apa masalahm—…"

Buuaakkkk!

Ucapan Byakuya terpotong saat tiba-tiba Grimmjow menghantam wajahnya. Byakuya menatap marah, bersiap menyerang balik, tapi Ichigo segera mencegahnya.

"B-Byakuya, tolong jangan…" Ichigo memegangi tubuh kekasihnya itu, atau dia akan segera meninju Grimmjow juga.

Tanpa kata, Byakuya langsung menggandeng Ichigo ke arah mobil, tapi Grimmjow langsung memaksa Ichigo ke dalam tarikannya.

"Aku bilang dia bersamaku hari ini," tegas Grimmjow dan menyeret Ichigo pergi. Byakuya sudah nyaris mengejar, tapi Ichigo menatapnya dan dengan ucapan tanpa suara, dia mengucapkan 'tenanglah' yang berarti Byakuya tak boleh mengejarnya.

Grimmjow menghampiri mobilnya di parkiran, Ulquiorra sudah menunggu disana. Belum sempat Ulquiorra bertanya, Grimmjow langsung menyeret Ichigo masuk ke mobil, duduk di bangku penumpang. Sedikit kecewa memang, tapi Ulquiorra langsung duduk di kursi kemudi dan menyetir mobilnya ke jalanan.

"Grimm, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit kesal. "Kita kan bisa membicarakannya baik-baik. Selain itu, bukankah dia client yang penting?"

"Tch! Aku tidak peduli," dengus Grimmjow.

"Tapi aku peduli!" akhirnya Ichigo membentak. "Dia kekasihku! Dan aku tidak suka caramu memperlakukannya!"

Grrr…

Terdengar geraman marah Grimmjow. Tapi ia tak melakukan apapun sampai mereka sampai di apartement Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Begitu mobil berhenti, Grimmjow langsung menyeret Ichigo masuk.

Bruukkhh…!

Grimmjow membantingnya di sofa, dan ia merangkak di atas tubuh Ichigo.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan huh!" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi.

Ulquiorra yang baru saja memasuki apartement, hanya menatap diam ke arah Grimmjow, lalu menutup pintu yang tadi Grimmjow biarkan terbuka. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur saat Grimmjow dengan paksa melepas baju Ichigo.

"G-Grimm—…apa yang kau lakukan!" Ichigo memberontak.

"Diamlah, Berry. Aku sedang _bad_ _mood_," sahut Grimmjow dan langsung meraup bibir Ichigo dengan bibirnya.

"Hmph…Grii—…nnnhhh…" Ichigo memberontak sekuat tenaga, tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa lepas dari cengkraman Grimmjow.

Grimmjow beralih menciumi leher Ichigo, mengecupnya, menggigitnya dan meninggalkan bekas kebiruan disana.

"Grimm…kumohon, hentikan…" pinta Ichigo.

Tapi Grimmjow tak mendengarkan, lidahnya justru turun ke dada Ichigo.

"Grimmjow…" suara Ichigo bergetar. "Kumohon hentikan…" perkataan Ichigo tak digubrisnya, hingga ia mengalihkan tangannya untuk meremas sesuatu di selangkangan Ichigo.

"GRIMMJOW!" bentak Ichigo yang segera menyadarkan Grimmjow ke dunia nyata. Mata Ichigo berair dan menatap Grimmjow dengan tubuh gemetar.

"I—chigo…" ucap Grimmjow. "Ichigo, aku tidak—…" Ia mencoba membelai pipi Ichigo tapi Ichigo segera menampiknya kasar.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Ichigo dengan suara bergetar.

Grimmjow segera beralih dari tubuh Ichigo, dan dengan langkah cepat, Ichigo keluar dari apartement Grimmjow sambil membenahi pakaiannya.

Sepeninggal Ichigo, Grimmjow hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengusap wajahnya. Tak percaya pada apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ulquiorra seraya duduk di samping Grimmjow setelah meletakkan sekaleng soda di hadapan Grimmjow. "Dia akan membencimu seumur hidup," Ulquiorra menenggak minumannya. "Pasti."

"Iya iya aku tahu, brengsek! Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku," Grimmjow mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku hanya…sedikit lepas control," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Ulquiorra melirik selangkangan Grimmjow, sepertinya Grimjjow sudah menegang.

"Butuh bantuan?" ucap Ulquiorra dan beralih ke hadapan Grimmjow, berlutut sambil membuka resletting celana Grimmjow. Ia meremas kejantanan Grimmjow yang masih tertutup boxer.

"Kau berniat membantuku atau tidak!" omel Grimmjow.

"Hn…" Ulquiorra hanya menggumam untuk kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanan Grimmjow yang sudah menegang sempurna, lalu memainkannya dengan ahli.

"Ssshh…Ichi…" desis Grimmjow tanpa sadar yang sedikit banyak membuat hati Ulquiorra mencelos.

Yeah, walau Ulquiorra tahu perasaan Grimmjow, baginya tetap saja menyakitkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tak berhenti memanjakan Grimmjow meskipun hatinya harus teriris tiap kali nama Ichigo terucap dari bibir Grimmjow.

.

.

.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Maap kalo banyak typo u/ . \u


	2. Chapter 2 : A Question

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Thx buat yg udah review : heriyandi kurosaki, rin-hisagi , devilluke ryu shin, Kim Victoria, and Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari. Makasih banyak read reviewnya :-D

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : A Question

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tampak begitu sibuk, seolah ia seharusnya memiliki tangan tambahan untuk mengurusi semua pekerjaan yang ada. Sementara seorang pria bersurai biru tampak begitu santai di kursinya.

"Oi, Ulquiorra, tolong buatkan aku kopi," perintah si surai biru pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Menghela nafas, pemuda berkulit pucat yang dipanggil Ulquiorra itu segera membuatkan kopi untuk atasannya itu. Dengan sedikit kasar ia meletakkan cangkir kopi di hadapan si surai biru.

"Hei, _chill out man_. Kau bisa menumpahkannya," protes si surai biru lalu meraih cangkir itu dan meminumnya.

Ulquiorra hanya menggeleng pelan dan berbalik, bersiap melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai langkahnya terhenti saat si surai biru itu kembali angkat bicara.

"Ah, tolong belikan _snack_ sekalian, aku kehabisan stok camilanku."

"Kau bisa membelinya sendiri, kan? Grimmjow Jeager Jacquez?" tegas Ulquiorra dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Ayolaah, kau ini bawahanku. Cepat belikan aku camilan."

"Aku sedang mengurusi pekerjaanmu Grimm. Kalau kau ingin aku membelikanmu makanan, kau yang urus pekerjaan ini."

"Oh, ayolah, kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Sekarang ka—…"

"Grimm!" Ulquiorra sedikit membentak. "Kau pikir kita masih punya waktu banyak? Proyek barumu dengan Kuchiki corps sudah mulai dijalankan, dan ini pekerjaanmu dalam proyek itu. Harusnya kau—…"

"Argh, _Shut up_!" potong Grimmjow. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu disebut."

Ulquiorra hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku akan menyuruh Ichigo membelikanmu makanan," Ulquiorra mengambil ponselnya.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" lagi, Grimmjow memotong.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini jam makan siang. Mungkin dia sedang beristirahat."

"Dan?"

"Dan? Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuatnya kelelahan karena waktu istirahatnya kuganggu."

"Kurasa dia tidak akan selelah itu. Tadi kau hanya menyuruhnya membuat laporan tentang perkembangan proyek kan?"

"Hei, 'hanya' kau bilang? Membuat laporan tidak semudah itu Ulquiorra, harus benar-benar berda—…"

"_Screw you_!" bentak Ulquiorra. Dan itu pertama kalinya Ulqui bicara dengan nada tinggi terhadap Grimmjow.

"He—hei…apa masalahmu huh?" ucap Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tak menjawab, ia merapikan meja dari kertas-kertas yang tadi digulatinya untuk kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Dan setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei—…" panggil Grimmjow tapi tak mengejar, ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan itu. "Tch, terserah kau saja," kesalnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Malam sudah larut, dan Grimmjow masih harus berkutat dengan pkerjaan hasil malas-malasannya tadi siang.

"Argh! Kapan ini akan selesai!" keluhnya sambil membanting setumpuk dokumen di meja. "Ulquiorra, buatkan aku kop—…" dan ucapan Grimmjow terhenti saat menyadari ia hanya sendirian di ruangan itu. Ulquiorra yang biasanya menemani dan membantunya bekerja entah pergi kemana seharian ini. Ya, sejak kejadian tadi siang.

Grimmjow menghela nafas panjang sembari mengusap wajahnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, berniat untuk menelfon pemuda bermata hijau itu, tapi batal. Ia malah membuang ponselnya jauh-jauh. Setelah itu ia kembali pada pekerjaannya sambil mengomel pelan.

Pukul 03.00 a.m. Grimmjow baru keluar dari kantor dan berkendara setengah tidur menuju apartementnya. Suasana senyap saat Grimmjow memasuki apartement, lampu-lampu tak dinyalakan, menandakan tidak ada manusia di sana.

"Tch! _Ano yaro_, kemana sebenarnya dia?" gerutu Grimmjow sambil menyalakan lampu-lampu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung membanting tubuhnya begitu menghampiri ranjang. Berbaring menatap langit-langit, cukup lama, hingga tangannya bergerak menuju daerah selangkangannya.

"Khh…!" desisnya sambil meremas kuat benda miliknya itu. Untuk beberapa saat ia melakukan itu, hingga ia membuka resletting celananya dan mengeluarkan benda yang sudah menegang itu, lalu mengocoknya pelan, namun makin kuat.

"Nnnhh…" ia mengerang pelan. Ia harus mengeluarkan hasratnya untuk sedikit meredam stress. Cukup lama ia terus memanjakan miliknya sendiri, ya, cukup lama, hingga ia menyadari kalau…

"_I can't_—…_come_," ucap Grimmjow _horror_. "Tapi bagaimana bi—…" oooke, dan Grimmjow baru menyadari kalau ia memang sudah tidak pernah melakukan onani. Pasalnya, tiap kali dia _horny_, dia selalu menggunakan Ulquiorra seagai pelampiasannya. Dan sekarang, karena ia terbiasa dengan hal itu, dia tidak bisa klimaks hanya dengan onani.

"AAAARRRGGHH…! Ulquiorra-Teme!," raung Grimmjow. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pria itu entah dimana sekarang ini, dan…

…itu karena kesalahan Grimmjow sendiri…

**~OoooOoooO~**

Grrr…!

Grimmjow _bad_ _mood_ sepanjang hari di hari berikutnya. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan hasratnya, dan itu benar-enar membuatnya frustasi.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Apa?!" omel Grimmjow saat ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" suara Ichigo.

"Y-yeah…" suara Grimmjow melembut.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporannya. Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Ichigo seraya menghampiri meja Grimmjow dan menaruh setumpuk dokumen di sana.

Tapi bukannya memperhatikan ucapan Ichigo, Grimmjow malah memandangi bibir manis pemuda yang ditaksirnya itu. Ia ingin sekali melahapnya, apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia sangat ingin melepaskan hasratnya.

"Ichigo…" panggil Grimmjow, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri pemuda manis itu.

"Grimm—…? Kau kenapa? kau aneh."

"Hng…" sama sekali tak melepas tatapannya, Grimmjow membelai pipi Ichigo lembut.

"Grimm…" Ichigo berusaha melepaskan tangan Grimmjow, ia takut kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi, dan Ichigo semakin takut saat jemari Grimmjow kini membelai bibir cherry nya. "Grimm!" Ichigo menyentakkan tangan Grimmjow keras.

Seolah baru sadar apa yang barusan akan dilakukannya, Grimmjow tampak gelagapan.

"A—…umm, apa tadi?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporanku. Apa kau butuh yang lain lagi?"

"Err…tidak. Kurasa cukup," ucap Grimmjow dan mengambil dokumen yang tadi Ichigo letakkan.

"Hei, ayolah, Ulquiorra-_san_ sedang tidak ada , jadi biarkan aku membantumu."

Gerakan Grimmjow terhenti. Ichigo tahu Ulquiorra sedang tidak ada? Apa berarti ia juga tahu dimana Ulquiorra sekarang?

"Ichigo, apa kau—…" tapi entah mengapa ada yang menghentikan pertanyaan yang sudah nyaris Grimmjow ucapkan itu.

"Ya…?" Ichigo menanti kelanjutan ucapan Grimmjow.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawa Grimmjow kemudian. "Aku akan memeriksa laporanmu. Untuk sementara kau santai saja. Aku akan memanggil kalau nanti aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo lalu meninggalkan ruangan Grimmjow.

"_Shit_!" gerutu Grimmjow sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Untuk apa aku ingin tahu keberadaannya. Tanpa dia aku juga bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku sendiri!"

Terdiam sesaat.

"…Ulquiorra brengsek!"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Karena kekeraskepalaannya Grimmjow benar-benar kewalahan. Ia harus mengurusi semuanya sendirian dan ia sama sekali tak minta bantuan orang lain termasuk Ichigo yang tadi ia janjikan akan memanggilnya jika butuh bantuan. Alhasil. Hari itu Grimmjow sama sekali tak bisa pulang ke rumah untuk sekadar beristirahat, ia harus tetap berada di kantornya dengan dikelilingi pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Tch! Sialan. Proyek ini untuk besok. Kenapa tidak kukerjakan lebih dulu!"

Grimmjow mulai mengotak-atik rancangan proyek itu. Tapi hingga hampir _deadline_ untuk dikirim pada perusahan aliansi nya, Grimmjow masih belum bisa menyelesaikan rancangannya.

"_Chikuso_!" omel Grimmjow. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau ia punya tangan tambahan.

Tok…tok…tok…

"APA?!" sewot Grimmjow.

"Permisi, _Sachou_. Orang dari Sousuke corp sudah tiba. Mereka meminta pendataan proyek yang ada di region utara."

"Hah? Sousuke corp? bukankah janji dengan mereka masih besok?"

"Bukankah hari pertemuannya sudah diajukan jauh-jauh hari? _Sachou_ bilang karena ada urusan dengan proyek yang lain."

"_Shit_!" Grimmjow benar-benar lupa soal itu. Ia benar-benar kacau tanpa seseorang yang membantu dan me-_manage_ waktunya. "Ulquiorra-_teme_! Dimana kau sebenarnya!" Grimmjow meninju meja sekuatnya.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, kepala biru."

Grimmjow langsung menatap ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Ulquiorra. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia menyeringai senang.

"_Teme_, aku akan membunuhmu nanti," ucap Grimmjow dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau boleh membunuhku nanti, setelah aku membunuhmu duluan," balas Ulquiorra. "Kau, suruh manager bagian A untuk menemui orang Sousuke corp," perintah Ulquiorra pada orang tadi yang segera melaksanakan ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek untuk hari ini?" tanya Ulquiorra sembari menghampiri meja Grimmjow.

"Sudah 80%," jawab Grimmjow. "Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan yang ini," Grimmjow menunjukkan sebuah amplop coklat.

"Bagus. Sekarang yang ini dulu. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang dari Sousuke corp terlalu lama menunggu," ucap Ulquiorra dan segera menarik beberapa document sambil menyalakan laptopnya.

Grimmjow melaukan hal yang sama. Untuk kemudian mereka bekerja dalam diam. Sesekali Grimmjow melirik Ulquiorra. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu ampak berantakan. Ia tidak memakai jaz nya, dan kemejanya tampak lusuh, dari wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau ia kurang tidur, juga ekspresinya yang menujukkan kalau ia kelelahan. Sama seperti Grimmjow.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya kau kemana?" tanya Grimmjow tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ulquiorra balik tanpa berpaling dari layar komputernya.

"_Like hell I know_."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas lelah. "Aku menyelesaikan proyek di kantor cabang kita yang bermasalah. Distrik C."

"_What_? Jadi kau bolak-balik ke luar negeri hanya untuk—…"

"Hei! Jangan bilang 'hanya'! menurutmu itu salah siapa perusahaan kita bermasalah? Dan menurutmu siapa yang lepas tangan begitu saja soal itu? Selain itu aku juga harus menyelesaikan masalah proyek kita dengan aliansi kita disana!" omel balik Ulquiorra yang sontak membuat Grimmjow bungkam.

"Tch! Berisik! Sudahlah, kita selesaikan yang ini dulu! Aaarrgh! Kenapa ini tidak ada selesainya!" Grimmjow mulai mengeluh lagi.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Grimmjow Jaeger Jacquez! Ini salahmu sendiri karena memborong proyek dalam satu waktu! Lain kali kalau kau asal mengambil proyek sekaligus, aku benar-benar akan angkat tangan!"

"_Urusai_! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk perusahaan kita supaya…bla…bla…bla…"

"…bla…bla…"

"…bla…"

"…"

"…"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Grimmjow langsung membanting tubuhnya di ranjang begitu berhasil mencapai kamarnya. Ia terengah dan benar-benar lelah. Untunglah, dengan bantuan Ulquiorra semua pekerjaannya berjalan lancar dan semua jadwal ter-_manage_ kembali.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuang segalanya di lantai!" omel Ulquiorra yang mengikuti Grimmjow ke kamar. Ia tahu kalau Grimmjow pasti akan membuang mulai dari sepatu, kaos kaki, koper, jaz, dasi dan bahkan kemejanya ke lantai. Ulquiorra memunguti barang-barang Grimmjow dan menempatkannya di tempat yang seharusnya.

Diam. Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra yang tengah menggantung jaz Grimmjow. Astaga, meskipun Ulquiorra sudah selelah itu—mungkin bahkan lebih lelah dari Grimmjow—ia masih sempat untuk mengurusi kucing biru itu.

"Hoi, _Teme_," panggil Grimmjow.

"Hn," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa menoleh.

"Hoi, aku bicara padamu!" kesal Grimmjow dan beranjak duduk.

"Aku mendengarkan. Jadi katakan saja!"

"Haaah? Apa itu cara bicaramu padaku sekarang? _Kuso_-_yarou_!"

"Dengar, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan omelanmu!" Ulquiorra berbalik menatap Grimmjow sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aarrrrgghh! Terserahlah!" Grimmjow kembali membanting tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Tch!" decih Ulquiorra. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi ia batal memutar knop nya saat Grimmjow tiba-tiba berada di belakang Ulquiorra dan tangannya terulur menggebrak pintu, tak membiarkan Ulquiorra membuka pintu.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," ucap Grimmjow.

"Kurasa sudah ti—…"

Bruukh!

Ulquirra terbelalak saat Grimmjow mendorongnya hingga terbaring ke lantai dengan Grimmjow berada di atasnya. Kucing biru itu merangkak di atas tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan intens. Rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menambah kesan tersendiri pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku benci kalau kau berkeliaran tanpa keberadaan yang jelas," ucap Grimmjow.

"Kuanggap sebagai ucapan terima kasih," jawab Ulquiorra sengit.

"Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu," Grimmjow menundukkan wajahnya, meraih leher Ulquiorra dengan bibirnya.

"_Well_, apa itu berarti kau merindukanku?"

"Heh, jangan bercanda!" Grimmjow memaksa lepas kemeja Ulquiorra. "Satu-satunya orang yang kurindukan adalah Ichigo. Kau…? Aku hanya benci kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa kusuruh!" Grimmjow meraup _nipple_ Ulquiorra, menjilatnya, dan menggigitnya kuat sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya.

"Heh? _So, why are you so worked up_?"

"Tch! Sudah kubilang, karena tidak ada yang bisa kusuruh! Dan…" Grimmjow menarik lepas celana Ulquiorra, membuat pemuda itu kini telanjang bulat. Grimmjow lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Ulqquiorra. "…karena tidak ada yang bisa kugunakan untuk pelampiasan nafsuku."

"Ugh…ahhh…" Ulquiorra mendesah tertahan saat Grimmjow menerobos masuk ke tubuhnya. "Tch! Kau kan bisa keluar sana dan menemukan beberapa pelacur jalanan. Sshhh…" Ulquiorra mendesis saat Grimmjow mulai bergerak.

"Hng…aku tidak bernafsu pada wanita murahan macam mereka. Ahh…brengsek!" Grimmjow membalikkan tubuh Ulquiorra secara kasar lalu memasukinya dengan kuat, bergerak liar untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

"Bukankah aku sama saja dengan mereka?" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Hng…kurasa tidak," ucap Grimmjow lalu meraih _nipple_ Ulquiorra, memilinnya kuat, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kuat. "Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah cukup untuk mencumbumu."

Ulquiorra hanya bisa terdiam mendapati penuturan Grimmjow. Apa kucing biru itu tidak sadar kalau ucapannya tadi sama saja dengan pernyataan cinta? Entah Grimmjow memang tidak menyadari perasaannya atau dia memang tidak ingin mengakui perasaannya itu, yang jelas Ulquiorra memilih untuk diam. Ia akan semua berjalan mengikuti waktu dan membiarkan Grimmjow menyadari perasaannya sendiri sekalipun itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

_Mungkin masih terlalu awal bagiku untuk memintamu mencintaiku—…_

"Hey Grimm…" ucap Ulquiorra, ia membalikkan tubuhnya supaya bisa menatap Grimmjow.

"Nnhhh…ahhh…apa?!" sewot Grimmjow tanpa memelankan gerakannya, ia bahkan mempercepat gerakan _in_-_out_ nya.

"Suatu saat…ugh…ahhh…" Ulquiorra melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Grimmjow saat merasa gerakan Grimmjow makin brutal ia tahu Grimmjow sebentar lagi akan klimaks, dan ia rasa ia juga begitu. "Suatu saat kalau aku bisa mendapat tempat di hatimu—…"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Ogh…" Grimmjow mencengkeram pundak Ulquiorra hingga memerah, ia makin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ssshh…aku bilang 'kalau'…" balas Ulquiorra. "Kalau suatu saat kau mulai membuka hatimu untukku…"

"Ghhh…" Grimmjow menyentak kuat beberapa kali dan mencapai klimaks nya saat Ulquiorra melontarkan satu pertanyaan dari bibirnya. Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Grimmjow terbelalak dan merasa kalau denting waktu bergerak dalam gerak _slow_ _motion_ dan bahkan berhenti sejenak.

"…_Can I Have a Kiss_…?"

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Readers, Maap banget kalo kerjaan kantor Grimm terdengar bullshit banget (karena emang bullshit), soalnya author sama sekali gak tau kerjaan direktur tuh apa aja. Gak ding, author malah sama sekali gak tau kalo kerja di perusahaan tuh kayak apa n ngapain aja –d- maklum, belum pengalaman broo… jadi maap banget ya. And maap juga kalo _feel_ nya kurang kerasa, soalnya author bingung mau nulis apalagi saat Ulquiorra absent dari samping Grimm. Susah bikin Grimm lebih frustasi lagi XP maapkan author yang gak jago ini. But…

.

Read n Review please … XD

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya…


	3. Chapter 3 : A Kiss

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Warning : Lemon, Lime, BL, Shonen ai, Yaoi

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review :D : heriyandi kurosaki, ming cantik yang udah double review, and himeko laura dervish cielo. Makasih banyak read rviewnya…

#Rin : ahaha, Ichi mah udah ma yayang Byakkun ajah XD hu um, kasian dia puk puk puk…hoooo gitu ya? Maap dah, abis kalo nonton di ilm kek gitu kekekeke maapkan ketidakpropesionalan author ini…btw, makasih banyak read reviewnya…

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : A Kiss

.

.

.

"_Can I have a Kiss…?"_

Grimmjow menggalau di meja kerjanya. Pekerjaan dia sudah selesai setelah melalui beberapa hari neraka tanpa Ulquiorra, ternyata kepergian pemuda itu dari sisinya bisa berdampak seburuk itu. Yeah, tapi cowok _stoic_ itu datang tepat pada waktunya sehingga perkerjaan Grimmjow selesai, dan sekarang dia sudah boleh santai setelah semua pekerjaan yang kemarin ia urus ia serahkan pada kepala bagian masing-masing proyek.

"Argh…!" pemuda itu menggeram bosan dan membanting pulpen di tangannya. Mungkin ia harus liburan mumpung senggang, tapi Ulquiorra sedang tidak ada di ruangannya untuk dimintai pendapat. Sedikit kesal, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke café di lantai paling bawah gedung kantornya, memesan minuman dan duduk di pojokan sambil memainkan _game_ _flappy bird_ di tab nya.

"Hei coba tebak, siapa yang kutemui tadi pagi," Grimmjow mendengar percakapan beberapa pegawai ceweknya di café itu sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Siapa siapa?" jawab yang lainnya.

"Ul-qu-i-orra-san."

"Kyaaaa…ketemu di mana?"

"Di lift. Kami Cuma berdua loh…"

Gluk!

Entah kenapa Grimm tiba-toba tersedak, dan entah sadar entah tidak, ia menajamkan pendengaran untuk mendengar percakapan selanjutnya.

"Terus terus? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ihihi aku pura-pura menanyakan tugasku padanya. Dan…jarak kami begitu dekat. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma nafasnya."

"Kyaaaaa…."

"Terus terus, parfum dia itu—…"

"Uhh…sudah dong Miku, aku cemburu nih…"

"Hahahaha.."

"Kanako suka Ulquiorra-san juga?"

"Iya lah, siapa juga yang tidak suka sama cowok cakep and stoic kayak dia."

"Iya benar, terus sepertinya sangat bisa diandalkan."

"Iya sih, tapi kalau aku sih lebih suka Grimmjow-sama. Dia itu benar-benar terlihat liar hihihi."

"Hihihi benar juga sih, tapi Ulquiorra-san kan misterius, mungkin saja kalau di ranjang dia lebih liar."

"Kyaaaa…."

Grimmjow Cuma bisa diam, _speechless_ plus cengok, tapi satu yang baru ia sadari, ternyata begitu banyak yang menyukai Ulquiorra, sementara ia seolah mengekang Ulquiorra dan men-claim nya sebagai miliknya. _Well_, atau mungkin sebagai 'pemuasnya'.

Grimmjow menghabiskan teguk terakhir minumannya lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya, setelah itu ia menelfon Ulquiorra dan menyuruhnya menghadap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra begitu memasuki ruangan Grimmjow.

"Etto…huh, kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangku saat kau menelfon."

"_Well_, aku Cuma ingin bicara," Grimmjow duduk di sofa, Ulquiorra mengikuti untuk duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Grimmjow.

"Soal apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Mm…kau tahu, untuk sementara ini kita kan tidak ada pekerjaan. Kau tidak berpikir untuk pergi ke suatu tempat dengan _pacarmu_?" Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra, menunggu reaksinya. Cowok stoic itu diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja. Bukan kau kalau bicara bertele-tele."

Plak!

"_Ano sa_," Grimmjow memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Aku serius. Maksudku—…kau kan punya banyak penggemar. _Cewek_! Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk mengencani mereka sesekali?"

Ulquiorra mengerutkan alis, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Grimmjow. "Kau tidak salah makan kan, Grimm?"

"_Teme_! Aku tidak sinting!" kesal Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas dan kembali bersandar ke sofa. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kan?"

Grimmjow diam, tapi matanya bergerak tak nyaman untuk kemudian mengatakan "Uh-huh."

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku tanya," balas Ulquiorra. "Apa kau akan menurut saat Ichigo menyuruhmu kencan dengan salah satu cewek yang menyukaimu?"

Grimmjow cemberut. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku menyukai Ichigo!"

"Kalau begitu sama saja kan? Aku juga tidak akan melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu."

Grimmjow terdiam. Tapi ia harus memikirkan sesuatu, ia ingin sesekali Ulquiorra terbebas darinya. "Begini saja," ucap Grimmjow akhirnya. "Kau liburan denganku."

"…"

"Err…maksudku, kita kan sedang senggang. Sesekali liburan tidak apa-apa kan?"

"…"

"Hei…! Katakan sesuatu!"

"…" Ulquiorra masih menatap tak mengerti. "Baiklah, apa saja yang kau butuhkan untuk liburanmu, _Sachou_."

"Bukan aku! Tapi _kita_! Oke, _kita_!"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Dan sekarang disinilah Grimmjow. Kapal pesiar mewah, ia tengah menikmati angin segar di tepian kapal, menikmati atraksi lumba-lumba yang berlompatan indah mengikuti laju kapal. Suara langkah menghampiri.

"Kau bisa masuk angin dengan baju setipis itu," ucap Ulquioora dan memakaikan jaket pada Grimmjow.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Grimmjow tapi tetap memakai jaket yang Ulquiorra berikan. Ulquiorra berdiri di samping Grimmjow, menatap luba-lumba yang masih bermain air, sementara tanpa sadar Grimmjow menatapnya, menatap bibirnya.

'_We have sex, but we don't kiss_…' batin Grimmjow. Perlahan, Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang menyadari itu tampak sedikit terbelalak, apa yang akan Grimmjow—…

Rrriiinngg…

Tersentak oleh dering handphone nya, Grimmjow kembali menarik wajahnya, lalu menjauh untuk menjawab telfon itu.

Ulquiorra masih menatap tak percaya, dan tanpa sadar ia menyentu bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, sementara satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak begitu kuat.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Malam sudah tiba dan mereka masih di atas kapal. Ulquiorra tengah berada di kamarnya, menyalakan laptop, menatap foto-foto Grimmjow yang ia ambil tanpa diketahui oleh cowok bersurai biru itu. Hingga bayangan itu kembali muncul, bayangan saat…_mungkin_, Grimmjow akan menciumnya…

Ulquiorra menggeleng keras. "Jangan terlalu berharap, bodoh!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu saat terdengar seseorang membukanya. Grimmjow. Ulquiorra segera menutup laptopnya.

"Kau tidak ke pesta?" tanya pemuda bersurai biru itu sambil menutup pintu dan mulai meleas dasinya.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian, kau tahu itu. Kau sendiri kenapa kembali?" Ulquiorra meletakkan latopnya di meja samping ranjang.

"Pestanya membosankan. Isinya manula semua," geram Grimmjow. Ia membanting bokongnya di tepi ranjang, lalu dengan seenaknya tiduran di pangkuan Ulquiorra. "Aku ngantuk."

"Tidurlah," Ulquiorra membelai surai biru Grimmjow.

"…" Azure Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra dalam diam, hingga Emerald yang ditatapnya sedikit membola saat tangan Grimmjow meraih leher belakang Ulquiorra dan membuat wajah pria itu menunduk. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"_Why don't you kiss me_?" ucap Grimmjow.

Iris emerald Ulquiorra seketika membola, dan sontak menyingkirkan kepala Grimmjow dari pahanya lalu berlari ke arah pintu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat memutar knop nya, tubuh Grimmjow telah mengurungnya di antara tubuh Grimm dan pintu.

"_Seriously_, kalau aku tidak menciummu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menciumku?!" tanya Grimmjow, ia meraup leher Ulquiorra dengan bibirnya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku," lirih Ulquiorra lalu memaksa membuka pintu dan pergi dengan langkah cepat. Ia berhenti begitu mencapai tepian kapal, berpegangan pada pagar besi pembatas. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, lalu seolah semua tenaganya hilang, ia merosot turun, jatuh di atas lututnya dengan kepala tertunduk begitu dalam.

Sepeninggal Ulquiorra, Grimmjow hanya bisa diam, lalu membanting tubuhnya di ranjang, mengingat kata-kata Ulquiorra dulu.

"_Suatu saat… Suatu saat kalau aku bisa mendapat tempat di hatimu—… Kalau suatu saat kau mulai membuka hatimu untukku…"_

"…_Can I Have a Kiss_…?" gumam Grimmjow. Kini ia merasa kalau ia memang sudah keterlaluan tadi. Ciuman yang dimaksud Ulquiorra adalah tanda bahwa ia telah mulai membuka hati untuk Uquiorra, bukan sekedar ciuman pemuas nafsu nya. Grimmjow memejamkan mata dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa waktu dimana ia akan memberikan ciuman itu pada Ulquiorra akan tiba atau tidak, selama hatinya masih terpaut pada sosok bersurai jingga itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Wooahh…pulau tropis! Akhirnya…" Grimmjow merenggangkan ototnya begitu turun dari kapal. "Hei, Ulquiorra. Mau berenang di pantai setelah ini?"

"Hn…" jawab Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow tak begitu peduli dengan jawaban Ulquiorra mengingat pemuda itu memang pendiam. Mereka berjalan menuju hotel, Grimmjow meminta kunci kamar yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya.

"_Can I have another room, please_?" tanya Ulquiorra pada petugas hotel itu.

Grimmjow mengerutkan alisnya. "_What_?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Dengar. Aku datang ke pulau tropis untuk berjemur dengan beberapa gadis sexi lalu membawanya ke kamar. Jadi sebaiknya, kau jangan mengganggu," ucap Ulquiorra dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow membanting tas nya dengan kesal begitu memasuki kamar. Ia mengumpat tak jelas sambil menuju dapur, meminum air putih dari kulkas, lalu kembali mengumpat kesal setelah membanting gelas. Menyadari ia tak akan tenang untuk waktu dekat, ia keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Ulquiorra yang berada tiga lantai di bawahnya.

Brak…brak…brak…!

Daripada mengetuk, bisa dibilang Grimmjow malah menggebrak pintu kamar Ulquiorra. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Cih! Apanya yang 'ada apa', brengsek! Kau—…" ucapan Grimmjow terinterupsi dengan dering handphone Ulquiorra.

"Hallo," ucap Ulquiorra begitu menekan tombol _answer_. "Baik. Sebentar lagi aku ke sana," Ulquiorra menutup telefon lalu menatap Grimmjow. "Aku ada janjian di pantai. Kalau kau mau ke kamarku, silahkan. Tapi jangan lupa dikunci kalau kau mau pergi ke tempat lain," ucapnya lalu menyerahkan kunci ke Grimmjow dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"_What the_—…" geram Grimmjow dan menendang pintu kamar Ulquiorra. "_Fine_, jika itu yang kau mau!" Ia melangkah pergi, tapi kemudian kembali lagi karena lupa menutup pintu kamar Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow pergi ke pantai setelah berganti pakaian, ia segera menghampiri gadis-gadis yang tengah berjemur dengan pakaian nyaris telanjang. Mereka tentu saja langsung terpikat pada senyuman maut Grimmjow dan mau saja saat Grimmjow menggiring mereka untuk bersenang-senang. Dan sebenarnya…Grimmjow sengaja bersenang-senang dengan para gadis itu untuk memanas-manasi Ulquiorra yang juga tampak tengah ngobrol dengan seorang cewek sexi tak jauh dari Grimmjow. Tapi sepertinya Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, dan itu membuat Grimmjow kesal.

"Ada apa Ulquiorra-_san_?" tanya cewek blonde yang tengah ngobrol bersama Ulquiorra saat Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku Cuma heran kenapa di dunia ini ada orang yang begitu bodoh dan menyebalkan," jawab Ulquiorra.

Cewek itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung, lalu menatap ke arah belakang di mana seorang cowok bersurai biru tengah bersenang-senang dengan para gadis. Apa yang Ulquiorra-_san_ maksudkan orang itu? batinnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Cewek itu mengangguk. "Nanti malam saya akan ke kamar Anda. Saya akan membawa sample proyek yang kami kerjakan. Kalau Anda berminat, mungkin perusahaan kita bisa bekerjasama."

**~OoooOoooO~**

Malam belum terlalu larut saat Grimmjow kembali ke hotel. Ia tersenyum puas setelah seharian bersenang-senang dengan cewek-cewek sexi. Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Ulquiorra keluar dari lift berssama cewek yang dilihatnya siang tadi bersama Ulquiorra.

"Terimakasih banyak, Ulquiorra-_san_. Yang tadi hebat sekali, mungkin besok saya ke tempat Anda lagi."

"Sama-sama," jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Cewek itu berlalu pergi, dan saat Ulquiorra berbalik hendak menuju lift, ia melihat Grimmjow tengah berdiri menatapnya. Tanpa menyapa, Ulquiorra memasuki lift.

"_Teme_!" kesal Grimmjow karena diacuhkan. Ia mengejar ke lift, tapi Ulquiorra segera menutupnya sebelum sempat Grimmjow menyelinap masuk. Grimmjow menuju lift yang satu lagi, kemudian menekan tombol untuk ke lantai di mana kamar Ulquiorra berada. Grimmjow melihat Ulquiorra sudah berjalan di lorong menuju kamarnya saat lift terbuka, Grimmjow pun segera mengejar.

"Ulquiorra!" panggil Grimmjow. Tapi Ulquiorra tak merespon dan terus berjalan cepat. "Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow berlari dan berhasil mencekal lengan Ulquiorra tepat saat Ulquiorra berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Grimmjow mendorong Ulquiorra masuk dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Ia langsung melempar Ulquiorra ke ranjang dan menindihnya, lalu…memagut bibirnya dengan ganas. Terbelalak, Ulquiorra mencoba melepas tautan bibir Grimmjow.

"Hmmphh…mmnnhh…Gri—…mmnnhh…gahh!" ia mengambil nafas dengan rakus saat berhasil melepas dari ciuman Grimmjow. Tapi Grimmjow tampak berusaha menciumnya lagi. "Grimm! Apa yang kau—…mmnh…apa yang kau lakukan!" Ulquiorra mendorong dada Grimmjow menjauh.

"Diamlah brengsek! Kalau Cuma ciuman aku akan memberikannya padamu, jadi jangan acuhkan aku!"

Ulquiorra terbelalak, lalu mendorong Grimmjow dengan keras.

"Pergi," ucapnya penuh penekanan, tapi matanya tak berani menatap Grimmjow, ia bahkan menggunakan satu tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya, meski masih terlihat kalau iris emeraldnya masih membola dengan tatapan kosong. "Keluar dari kamarku."

Grimmjow menggeram marah, ia mencekal lengan Ulquiorra dengan kuat. "Kau ini apa-apaan! Harusnya aku yang marah padamu! Seharian ini kau terus menghindariku dan bahkan kencan dengan wanita!"

Ulquiorra tertawa menyindir. "Cih! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mempercayaiku."

Terdiam sejenak, iris Grimmjow sedikit membola. "Apa…maksudmu…?"

"Keluar dari kamarku," ulang Ulquiorra dingin.

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau seharian ini kau tidak berkencan dengan wanita itu?!" Grimmjow mendorong Ulquiorra hingga terbaring ke ranjang, mengunci kedua tangannya di samping tubuh.

"Keluar dari kamarku."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar huh? Dan aku bahkan mendengar kalau dia mengatakan kau hebat dan akan kembali besok," Grimmjow menyeringai kesal. "_Well_, bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan perempuan, Ulquiorra. Kau tidak menyuruhnya memainkan lubangmu kan?" dengan kasar Grimmjow menarik lepas celana Ulquiorra.

"Argh…!" Ulquiorra mengerang. "Grimm—…hentikan! Aku sedang sangat _bad mood_."

"Memangnya aku peduli? Seharian ini aku juga _bad mood_ gara-gara kau!" Grimmjow mengeluarkan kejantanannya tanpa melepas celana, lalu mengocok benda itu hingga menegang.

"Heh, bagaimana bisa aku membuatmu _bad mood_?" dengus Ulquiorra.

"Seharian ini kau terus menghindariku, dan kau kencan dengan cewek sexi!"

"Lalu apa pedulimu? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu Grimm! Seharusnya apapun yang kulakukan dan dengan siapa aku melakukannya sama sekali tidak mengganggu pikiranmu."

Gerakan Grimmjow terhenti untuk beberapa saat, dan matanya pun tidak focus, bergerak kesana kemari seolah tengah mencari jawaban. Tapi untuk kemudian ia langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Ulquiorra tanpa persiapan.

"Argh…!" Ulquiorra mengerang. "Sshh…_it hurts_…" keluhnya, tapi Grimmjow tak mempedulikan. Ia terus mencari kenikmatan dari tubuh Ulquiorra tanpa memedulikan rintihan pemuda di bawahnya. Ia terus melakukannya, berkali-kali, hingga dentang jam tengah malam berbunyi, barulah Grimmjow menyudahi permainannya.

Ia terengah, puas setelah mendapatkan kenikmatan dari Ulquiorra. Ia membelai wajah Ulquiorra, mencari ekspresi yang sama dari pemuda itu, tapi tak ditemukannya. Dan itu membuat Grimmjow mematung.

Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan dingin. "Sudah puas?" tanyanya datar. "Kalau begitu keluar dari kamarku."

Grimmjow menggertakkan giginya kesal, tapi lalu membenahi pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra tanpa kata. Ia tak beranjak begitu menutup pintu, ia tertunduk, bersandar pada pintu, lalu merosot turun hingga terduduk dan berakhir besandar pada pintu sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia terdiam, masih mencari jawaban akan pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Apa yang membuatnya terganggu saat melihat Ulquiorra bersama orang lain? Apa itu tandanya ia mulai memiliki rasa terhadap Ulquiorra? Atau mungkin ia hanya sekedar kesal karena diacuhkan sepanjang hari? Entahlah…

**~OoooOoooO~**

Keesokan harinya, Grimmjow memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kemanapun yang kiranya ia bisa melihat Ulquiorra. Ia tak tau harus bersikap apa kalau bertemu bertemu Ulquiorra nanti, ini kali pertamanya ia merasa begitu _awkward_ hanya karena memikirkan pemuda itu. Jadi saat Grimmjow berniat jalan-jalan, ia langsung sembunyi begitu melihat sosok Ulquiorra. Saat Ulquiorra hilang dari pandangan, barulah Grimmjow melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia menuju kolam renang hotel yang lumayan ramai dengan cewek-cewek sexi, sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ingin bermain, mungkin ia hanya akan bersantai saja di kursi santai nanti. Tapi saat itu ia melihat cewek yang kemarin bersama Ulquiorra, tiba-tiba saja terbersit niat untuk menanyakan yang sebenarnya pada cewek itu. Grimmjow penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Ulquiorra semalam.

"Hai," sapa Grimmjow pada cewek blonde itu, ia tengah duduk di tepian kolam renang. Ia menoleh saat mendapa teguran Grimmjow dan tersenyum.

"Jacquez-sama, senang bertemu dengan Anda," ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami Grimmjow yang kini tampak bingung. Kenapa dia formal sekali.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu," balas Grimmjow dan menyambut jabat tangan itu. "Err…soal…" Grimmjow tak yakin ia harus menanyakan apa, tapi cewek itu memudahkan Grimmjow dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Anda bisa mempercayai perusahaan kami. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik supaya proyek kerjasama kita sukses."

Grimmjow tak tau lagi harus berucap apa, ia sibuk bengong dan berucap tanpa suara. "Jadi…kemarin kau dan Ulquiorra membicarakan soal…pekerjaan?" Grimmjow ingin meyakinkan dirinya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahi. "Ya, tapi karena Ulquiorra-san bilang akan mengatakannya sendiri pada Anda sehingga saya tidak perlu menemui Anda…jadi…" ucapan gadis itu tak dilanjutkan karena melihat senyuman Grimmjow.

"_Thank you_," ucap Grimmjow riang dan langsung berlalu pergi. Ingin rasanya ia langsung menubruk Ulquiorra dan mendekapnya erat entah apa sebabnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mempercayaiku."

Grimmjow tersenyum mengingat ucapan Ulquiorra itu. "_Well_, mulai sekarang aku akan mempercayaimu sepenuhnya Ulquiorra, aku percaya kau sangat mencintaiku sampai-sampai mendekati orang lain saja kau tidak ada niat. Haha," sedikit geli juga, api entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang Grimmjow rasakan saat menyadari itu.

Di lorong hotel, Grimmjow melihat sosok Ulquiorra, ia menghampiri dengan sedikit berlari.

"Ulqui—…" panggilan Grimmjow terhenti karena ia baru melihat Ulquiorra bersama seorang gadis. Meski Ulquiorra sempat melirik Grimmjow, tapi ia kembali mengacuhkannya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Ano…Ulquiorra-san…kau tahu kan, aku sudah lama me-menyukaimu…" ucap gadis itu terdengar malu-malu. "Ja-jadi…maukah nanti malam…kencan denganku…?"

Ulquiorra terdiam, melirik Grimmjow sesaat.

"Ma-maksudku…ka-kalau kau sudah punya orang lain, jadi walau skali saja…bi-bisakah kita…kencan," lanjut gadis itu karena Ulquiorra tak menjawab. "Aku berjanji setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…aku—…"

"Baiklah," jawab Ulquiorra yang seketika membuat Grimmjow terbelalak. "Kita kencan malam ini."

Dunia serasa berhenti berputar di mata Grimmjow. Ia bahkan sudah tak bisa mendengar lagi ekspresi kebahagiaan gadis itu atau saat gadis itu berlalu melewatinya dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Dan ia bahkan tak bisa bereaksi saat Ulquiorra menatapnya sebelum pergi menjauh.

Malamnya Grimmjow sama sekali tidak keluar kamar, sibuk manyun sambil gegulingan di kasur. Padahal di bawah sedang ada pesta pantai, sudah pasti meriah dengan ratusan bidadari sexi. dalam keadaan normal Grimmjow sih sudah pasti turun ke pesta, tapi kali ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin kesana dengan mengambil resiko melihat Ulquiorra sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain.

"Arrrgghh…!" Grimmjow berteriak sambil membuang bantalnya. "Apa sih! Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa ku! Kenapa aku kesal begini!" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Oke, Grimmjow. Benar, dia bukan siapa-siapa mu. Jadi turun kesana dan temui beberapa cewek murahan dan bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka. Kalau kau melihat Ulquiorra melakukan hal yang sama, tidak usah pedulikan," Grimmjow meyakinkan diri sendiri dan mengganti pakaiannya lalu pergi ke pesta di tepi pantai.

Ia langsung membaur dengan keramaian, berharap kerumunan yang ada akan menghalangi pandangannya untuk menemukan Ulquiorra. Tapi tetap saja, di luar kesadaran, mata Grimmjow terus berpatroli ke sekeliling, malah mencoba mencaari keberadaan pria itu. Ia menenggak minumannya dengan mata yang tetap tak berhenti mencari, hingga ia menyemburkan minumannya saat melihat gadis yang mengajak Ulquiorra kencan tengah ikut berpesta tapi bukan bersama Ulquiorra tetapi dengan teman-teman ceweknya. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih. Grimmjow sengaja mendekat sambil berpura-pura menikmati pesta.

"Sudahlah Bonnie, lupakan saja Ulquiorra. Kan masih banyak cowok lain," hibur temannya.

"Iya, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Dan padahal…dia sudah berjanji akan kencan denganku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia membatalkan janji karena katanya sedang ingin sendiri. Huuuaaa…" jawab si gadis yang sontak membuat Grimmjow menaruh minumannya. Ia lalu berjalan menjauh dari pesta, menyusuri pantai dan berharap menemukan Ulquiorra.

Lumayan jauh dari pesta, di bukit karang yans sepi, Grimmjow melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di bawah batu karang, bersandar di batu itu sambil memandangi laut berbintang. Sesekali debur ombak mencapai kaki telanjangnya.

"_Well_, usaha yang baik untuk mengahncurkanku saat kau menerima ajakan kencannya," ucap Grimmjow. Sosok itu menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut, seolah terkejut karena kebohongannya terbongkar. "Walau pada akhirnya kau menolaknya setelah kau tahu aku tidak akan mengetahuinya."

Ulquiorra mendengus dengan sebuah senyum singkat dan kembali memandang laut saat Grimmjow berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut bersandar ke dinding karang di belakang mereka. "Kukira kau tidak akan keluar kamarmu setelah kubuat shock begitu," ucapnya.

"Yeah, tadinya. Tapi sepertinya aku tipe yang tidak bisa bediam diri di kamar."

Keduanya diam untuk beberapa waktu. Hanya suara debur ombak yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Jadi…" ucap mereka bersamaan. Keduanya tersenyum singkat. "Kau dulu," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Jadi kenapa kau sengaja membuatku marah?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Sesekali membuat atasanku marah tidak masalah kan?"

"Oh, C'mon…atasan? Aku benci kata itu."

"Lalu apa? _Seme_?"

Grimmjow menyeringai lalu melangkah ke hadapan Ulquiorra, mengurung tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di dinding karang di belakang Ulquiorra. "Ya, itu juga boleh," ucapnya lalu mencium bibir Ulquiorra. Sesaat, Ulquiorra seolah menerima itu, tapi lalu ia melepaskan diri dan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini lagi Grimm," ucap Ulquiorra. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun pada tubuhku. Tapi tidak dengan yang ini."

"Kau bilang…" Grimmjow membelai sisi wajah Ulquiorra dengan jarinya. "…aku boleh menciummu kalau aku mulai membuka hati untukmu kan?" Ulquiorra hanya diam, tapi bisa Grimmjow lihat matanya sedikit membola, seolah memancarkan sebuah harapan. "Jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh menciummu sekarang?"

Bibir Ulquiorra bergerak seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak bisa, dan itu membuat Grimmjow tersenyum puas. Ia langsung mengangkat dagu Ulquiorra lalu kembali menaut bibir Ulquiorra dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, ciuman yang sama sekali tidak menuntut, dan Grimmjow begitu menikmatinya. Bisa ia rasakan Ulquiorra juga merasakan hal yang sama, terlebih saat Ulquiorra melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Grimmjow dan menakan belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Grimmjow juga menarik tangannya, meletakkannya di pinggang Ulquiorra, mendekapnya erat hingga tangannya tidak tahan untuk hanya diam, ia mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos Ulquiorra saat ciuman mereka mulai panas.

"Nnhh…" erang Ulquiorra dalam ciumannya saat Grimmjow mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya dan memainkan titik sensitive nya. "Ah…_not here_…" Ulquiorra melepaskan ciumannya, tapi Grimmjow langsung meraup bibirnya lagi. "Tidak di tempat seperti ini, Grimm. Ah…kau juga akan sulit bergerak."

"Oh, ayolah…kita bisa melakukannya sambil berdiri," ucap Grimmjow dan menjilati leher Ulquiorra. "Jangan coba-coba menghentikanku, sayang."

Deg!

Jantung Ulquiorra berdegup lebih cepat saat mendapat panggilan itu dari Grimmjow, sampai ia tak sadar saat tangan Grimmjow menelusup ke balik celananya. "Ahh…" lenguhnya saat Grimmjow meremas miliknya di balik boxer.

"Kau sudah menegang," seringai Grimmjow.

"Oh, _shut up_," protes Ulquiorra dan membuat seringaian Grimmjow semakin jelas. "Oh…ahh, _God_. _Seriously_, kau mau melakukannya di sini Grimm?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Tidak mungkin bisa berhenti," Grimmjow menarik kaos Ulquiorra ke atas lalu mengulum _nipple_ nya. Menjilatnya, dan menggigitnya beberapa kali yang semakin membuat Ulquiorra mendesah nikmat. Grimmjow menurunkan lidahnya, menjilati perut Ulquiorra dan semakin ke bawah hingga Grimmjow menurunkan celana Ulquiorra dan mengulum kejantanan Ulquiorra dengan ganas.

"Ohh…_no_, Grimm, jangan la—…AAhhh!" Ulquiorra mengerang keras saat spermanya menyembur ke mulut Grimmjow.

"Hei, kau yakin ini tidak terlalu cepat?" goda Grimmjow.

"Diamlah Grimm, aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi."

"Haha lain kali aku akan menyiksamu sedikit," Grimmjow lalu melepas celana Ulquiorra dan membuangnya sembarangan ke pasir, ia lalu mengangkat sedikit kaki Ulquiorra. Cukup untuk memperlihatkan lubang Ulquiorra yang menggoda, ia lalu menjilatinya, membuat Ulquiorra kembali menjerit nikmat. Grimmjow menggapai lidahnya ke dalam lubang, membuatnya berdenyut tak nyaman.

"Oh. Shit! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" geram Grimmjow lalu bangkit dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Ia mengangkat satu kaki Ulquiorra lebih tinggi lalu menuntun kejantanannya kelubang Ulquiorra, menekan pintunya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memasukkan miliknya dan mulai bergerak.

"Ahh…lubangmu semakin sempit saja dalam posisi ini," ucap Grimmjow dan bergerak semakin liar.

"Ssshh…sudah kubilang, tempat ini tidak bagus. Ahh…ahh…" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Nhh…sudahlah," Grimmjow meraih kejantanan Ulquiorra dan mengocoknya. "Nikmati saja," Grimmjow bergerak semakin liar, menubruk titik kenikmatan Ulquiorra berkali-kali, hingga kejantanan yang ada di genggamannya berkedut tak nyaman. Grimmjow menyeringai dan memeprcepat kocokannya, hingga saat Ulqiorra akan klimaks, Grimmjow menutup ujung kejantanan Ulquiorra dengan ibu jarinya.

"Argh…Grimm…_please_, biarkan aku ahh…aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya," pinta Ulquiorra.

"Sebentar lagi, babe," Grimmjow mempercepat gerakan in-out nya.

"Grimm—…_please_…ahh…" Ulquiorra mencengkeram punggung Grimmjow kuat. "Aku sudah tidak tahan…ahh…Grimm—…"

"Ssshhh…" Grimmjow mendesis nikmat, lalu dalam beberapa sentakan terakhir, ia menyemburkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Ulquiorra, sementara milik Ulquiorra yang sudah ia lepaskan, menyemburkan cairannya ke tangan Grimmjow. Keduanya terengah pasca klimaks, untuk beberapa saat mencoba menormalkan nafas mereka.

"Chee, celanaku basah," ucap Ulquiorra yang melihat celananya yang terdampar di pasir dan dihampiri ombak berkali-kali.

"Heh, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau kembali ke hotel tanpa memakai celana," seringai Grimmjow yang membuat Ulquiorra blushing.

"Mana mungkin, bodoh!" dengusnya lalu mengambil celananya dan terpaksa memakai celana basah itu. Mereka lalu berjalan menyusuri pantai, Ulquiorra tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Grimmjow menggandeng erat jemarinya, dan lagi-lagi Grimmjow hanya bisa menyeringai. Saat mereka sudah hampir mendekati tempat pesta pantai, mereka melihat sosok yang mereka kenali, sosok bersurai jingga yang kini tengah berciuman panas dengan sosok bersurai hitam. Ya, Ichigo.

Grimmjow langsung panas dan tanpa sadar menyentakkan genggaman tangannya pada Ulquiorra lalu brjalan ke arah mereka dan langsung memisahkan mereka dengan kasar.

"G-Grimmjow?" heran Ichigo saat melihat Grimmjow. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Dan—…"

"Diam kau Berry! Kenapa kau masih bersama orang brengsek ini huh!"

Ichigo tak bisa menjawab, bukan karena omong kosong Grimmjow. Tapi karena ia melihat Ulquiorra di belakang Grimmjow, dan ekspresinya benar-benar…

…terluka…

~To be Continue~


	4. Chapter 4: Over Again

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Reply review:

# Rin: yah, maklum. Kan Grimm nya labil bin ababil XD musti sabar Ulqui nya. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ya ^0^/

# A : aaahhhh maaf banngeeeettt iinnniii baaaruuu uppdaaatteee #dibunuh# apapun deh, maap yak…and makasih banyak buat read and reiewnya XD

# xXx : chap 1: XD iya, Ulqui sakit banget pasti :'3 kalo author mah udah bunuh aja si Grimm tuh, tapi cinta kali yee…

Chap 2: well, maklum lah, doi emang gitu dense nya :'v bisa dibilang mau sana mau sini tapi gak nyadar yang sini (?) apaan coba XP

Chap 3: woohh sankyuu very much :3a iya ini update. Maaf lamaaaaaaaaaa btw, makasih banyak buat read reviewnya ya…

# Human oAo: chap 1: yup, thank you so much XD I hope the same thing

Chap 2: maklum lah, dia emang agak tolol gitu #dibunuh Grimm# ya intinya dia mau dua2nya kalo bisa kekeke XD

Chap 3: aw aw aw pengalaman kah? Bisa ampe nge feel gitu XD #dihajar# iya emang gitu dah dianya -3- tapi tenang aja, bakal author gembleng dianya biar nah nah. Yosh ini lanjut, pengen tau endingnya baca aja XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :3

# evilmagnaekyuu: iya ini anjut, kalo masih nunggu XD silahkan baca kalo berkenan…makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…semoga masi mau baca

# Name new yui: aahh iya ini lanjut #pengen nangis rasanya# maap gak update2 XD tapi ini lanjut kok nggak disc kok XD maap banget ya lamaaaaa. Moga masi mau baca. Makasih banyak read reviewnya :'D

Buat yang udah log in: heriyandi kurosaki, himeko laura dervish cielo, and J'TrimFle dijawab lewat Pm ya…

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Over Again

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu menatap pemandangan laut malam di luar sana lewat dinding kaca kamar hotel di mana ia berada, tapi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok bersurai hitam yang tengah membaca buku dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu lalu tersenyum jahil, diam-diam ia merangkak mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah membaca itu, lalu dengan cepat menarik buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh, C'mon…" si surai hitam tampak tidak begitu senang meskipun sebuah senyum terlukis tipis di bibirnya.

"Ayolah Byakuya, apa kau akan membaca buku ini semalaman?" rajuk si surai jingga pada sosok bernama Byakuya itu.

"_So_, apa yang kau inginkan, Ichigo?" goda Byakuya pada sosok bersurai jingga itu.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Menurutmu?" ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Byakuya, dan Byakuya dengan senang hati menyambutnya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut.

"_But_…_seriously_, Ichigo…" ucap Byakuya begitu melepas kecupannya. "Apa-apaan atasanmu yang berambut biru nyentrik itu? Apa masalah dia sehingga selalu mengganggu kita."

"Yeah, seperti yang kau tahu, dia menyukaiku. Dan…masih mengejarku walau aku sudah berpacaran denganmu dan dia juga sudah dengan Ulquiorra."

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kau pindah kerja ke perusahaanku? Kita bisa bersama setiap hari."

Ichigo tertawa dan menggeleng. "_Not in hell_, bisa-bisa kau menggajiku tinggi meski kerjaku berantakan," Ichigo membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Byakuya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menggajimu sama sekali," Byakuya mengecup dahi Ichigo. "Sebagai gantinya kau yang akan memegang semua tabunganku."

"Tuh kan," Ichigo meraih surai sepekat malam milik Byakuya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali kita berlibur ke tempat yang sama dengan Grimmjow ya, maksudku, dari sekian banyak tempat di dunia ini, bagaimana bisa kebetulan sama."

"Entahlah, mungkin kalian sudah punya _chemistry_."

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan cemburu begitu…" rayu Ichigo saat Byakuya pura-pura manyun. "Grimmjow kan sudah punya Ulqui—…" ucapan Ichigo terhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya heran.

"Aku hanya mengingat yang kemarin. Kau tahu, ekspresi Ulquiorra benar-benar terluka saat Grimmjow mengganggu kita malam itu."

"_Whatever_, tapi kita tidak akan membicarakan orang lain semalaman ini kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar lalu menyambut ciuman Byakuya dan membiarkan saat tangan pemuda itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Selamat pagi…" sapa Grimmjow seraya mengecup pundak Ulquiorra yang telanjang, cowok stoic itu tak menjawab, masih berbaring miring menatap matahari yang mulai muncul di balik cakrawala. "Hei, kau sudah bangun kan?" Grimmjow memastikan, namun Ulquiorra masih bungkam. "Aku mandi dulu," ucap Grimmjow pada akhirnya dan mengecup pipi Ulquiorra lembut sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ulquiorra masih diam, matanya bahkan terlihat sayu. Bukankah harusnya ia senang? Sudah berapa lama ia menantikan Grimmjow bersikap manis seperti itu kepadanya? Tapi…kali ini Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak senang mendapatkan perlakuan manis Grimmjow yang seperti itu. terlebih lagi dengan sikap Grimmjow pada Ichigo semalam yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau pria biru itu masih menyukai Ichigo.

Lalu apa arti dirinya bagi Grimmjow…apa arti ciuman Grimmjow semalam?

"Ulquiorra, kau yakin tidak ingin mandi bersama?" goda Grimmjow dari kamar mandi. Lagi, Ulquiorra tak menjawab, namun kali ini mengubah posisinya setengah bersandar ke kepala ranjang sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi. Sama sekali tak ada niatan melangkah kesana dan mencumbu pria itu saat ini.

Cklek…

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Grimmjow muncul di sana hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang. "Ayolah…" rayunya.

Lagi-lagi Ulquiorra diam menatap pria itu, entah mengapa tanpa sadar dinding pertahanannya seolah hancur. Maksudku, apa yang salah menerima sikap manis Grimmjow, lupakan saja sikapnya semalam terhadap Ichigo, mungkin surai biru itu melakukannya semata hanya karena belum bisa menghapus perasaannya pada Ichigo. Mana mungkin perasaan yang begitu dalam bisa terhapus dalam sekedip mata. Ya, Grimmjow pasti tidak mungkin bisa. Mungkin perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit jika Ulquiorra lebih sering bersama pria itu dan memberikan semua perasaannya, maka perasaan Grimmjow terhadap Ichigo akan lebih cepat lenyap. Ya, pasti begitu.

"_Coming_," jawab Ulquiorra pada akhirnya. Ia menuruni ranjang dengan tubuh telanjangnya lalu menghampiri Grimmjow yang kini menyeringai menyambutnya dengan sebuah dekapan dan remasan pada bokong kenyal Ulquiorra, untuk kemudian keduanya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"_Pan cake_ dengan _syrup blueberry_, kesukaanmu kan?" ucap Grimmjow bangga setelah memesankan—tanpa sepersetujuan Ulquiorra—sarapan untuk cowok stoic itu. Ulquiorra diam saja, sebenarnya dia sedang ingin menu lain, tapi apa boleh buat, dia hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan dan duduk di kursi di hadapan Grimmjow, mulai memakan _pan cake_ yang sudah terlanjur dipesan itu.

"Nanti malam kita mau kemana?" tanya Grimmjow bersemangat, sebuah ajakan kencan.

Ulquiorra diam sebentar, mengingat kembali peristiwa semalam, sedikit sayatan menghampiri perasaannya. "…terserah," ia menjawab pada akhirnya.

"Hm…baiklah nanti kucarikan tempat yang—…" Grimmjow tak melanjutkan ucapannya, gerakannya berhenti dengan sendok sudah di depan bibirnya, matanya lurus menatap pintu masuk restaurant. Dengan heran Ulquiorra melihat ke arah yang sama, dan tampaklah Byakuya memasuki restaurant bersama Ichigo.

"Cih! Nafsu makanku hilang!" dengus Grimmjow seraya membanting garpu nya ke piring. "Ayo pergi, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra hampir menuruti perkataan Grimmjow sebelum akhirnya berubah pikiran. "Aku lapar, aku ingin memakan _pan cake_ ku." Grimmjow mengerutkan alis, menatap heran padanya, tapi Ulquiorra pura-pura tidak tahu dan mulai menyuapkan _cake_ ke mulutnya. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya ingin menguji Grimmjow atau sekedar menyadarkannya. Sekarang ia lah kekasih Grimmjow, sekarang ia lah yang ada di hadapannya, dan Ichigo hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu, Grimmjow harus menyadari itu! Harus!

"Heh!" akhirnya Grimmjow mendengus kesal dan bersandar di kursinya. Untuk kemudian keduanya diam, Ulquiorra tetap makan dengan tenang dan Grimmjow terus bermuka kesal sambil sesekali matanya melihat ke arah Ichigo.

"Mau _diving_?" tanya Ulquiorra setelah mereka keluar dari restaurant.

"Nah," jawab Grimmjow malas tanpa menatap Ulquiorra, malah mengalihkan pandangan.

"…apa acaramu hari ini?"

Grimmjow melirik sesaat lalu membuang pandangan lagi. "Berguling-guling di kamar."

"_Fine_. Aku mau _diving_. Sampai nanti," Ulquiorra melangkah pergi. Grimmjow mengerutkan alis lalu mencekal lengan Ulquiorra.

"Kau meninggalkanku?" ucapnya.

"Apa? Aku mau _diving_. Lagipula berguling-guling di kamar apa perlu ditemani?" kilah Ulquiorra.

"Hei, ayolah…kita kan bisa melakukan—…yang lain," ucap Grimmjow sedikit menggoda. Ia mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra ke tembok dan mengusap bibirnya.

"_Sorry_," ucap Ulquiorra tepat sebelum bibir Grimmjow menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Grimmjow menjauh lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda untuk meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Hei, ayolah…kau ini kenapa?" Grimmjow mengejar. Nada bicaranya tentu saja terdengar kesal, ditambah mereka bertemu lagi dengan Byakuya dan Ichigo saat mereka keluar dari restaurant tadi.

Ichigo terlihat bingung akan menyapa atau tidak, jadi Ulquiorra yang langsung menyapanya.

"Hei, ada rencana apa setelah ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Err…ummm…belum tahu," jawab Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau _diving_?"

"Tidak, kita ada urusan bisnis kan, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow berusaha menarik lengan Ulquiorra.

"Tidak sampai nanti malam," jawab Ulquiorra.

Kurang lebih Ichigo mengerti keadaannya. "Baiklah, aku juga sedang ingin _diving_," jawab Ichigo. "Tidak apa-apa kan, Byakuya?" ia mengecup pipi Byakuya mesra.

Habis sudah kesabaran Grimmjow. Iapun dengan segera menggenggam lengan Ulquiorra erat dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Grimm! Khh…!" Ulquiorra meronta tapi Grimm tak mengindahkan, ia tetap menarik cowok albino itu ke kamarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa!" omel Grimmjow membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

"Bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin _diving_!" bantah Ulquiorra.

"Dengan Ichigo dan Byakuya?"

"Karena kau menolak menemaniku!"

"Bukan berarti kau bisa pergi dengan mereka!"

"Memangnya kenapa tidak bisa?!"

"Karena—…" ucapan Grimmow tercekat dan untuk waktu yang cukup lama keduanya diam. Ulquiorra menatap lurus iris Grimmjow sementara pria itu kini malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Ulquiorra melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Jadi…apa arti ciumanmu semalam? Dan juga arti perkataanmu. Semuanya," ucap Ulquiorra dengan nada datar. "Apa artiku bagimu, Grimmjow Jeager Jacquez?"

Grimmjow mengusap wajah hingga kepalanya, seolah baru menyadari kenapa Ulquiorra marah. "_Shit_!" gumamnya pelan lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tch!" decih Ulquiorra. "_Fuck off_!" ia menghampiri pintu tapi Grimmjow segera menahannya.

"Tunggu," ucap Grimmjow, mengurung tubuh Ulquiorra antara pintu dan dirinya. "…" sedikit terbata. "…aku minta maaf."

"Tidak ada gunanya kalau perasaanmu masih sama," Ulquiorra membuka kunci tapi lagi-lagi Grimmjow menahannya dan kembali mengunci pintu.

"Kubilang tunggu…!" bantah Grimmjow, tapi lagi-lagi mereka saling bungkam. "Beri aku waktu."

"Aku sudah memberikannya."

"Sedikit lagi…!" Grimmjow membalik tubuh Ulquiorra. "Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi!"

Ulquiorra tak menjawab, hanya menajamkan alisnya.

"Ghh…!" Grimmjow menggeram kesal lalu menarik Ulquiorra dan membantingnya ke ranjang, menahan kedua tangan Ulquiorra di atas kepala dan menciumi lehernya.

"Grimm! Hentikan! Ngh…aku tidak mau!" Ulquiorra meronta tapi sepertinya Grimmjow tidak peduli karena Grimmjow kini malah menelusup ke balik baju Ulquiorra dan memilin nipple nya. "Kubilang hentikan!" bentak Ulquorra dan menendang perut Grimmjow dengan lututnya, membuat cowok bersurai biru itu kini berdiri di atas lututnya sambil memegangi perut.

"Ghh…!" erang Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra terengah. "Aku tidak mau…jadi boneka mu lagi," geramnya kemudian.

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" Grimmjow kembali menahan tangan Ulquiorra di kedua sisi tubuh, kini kakinya juga mengunci kaki Ulqui. "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau tetap denganku?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku—…"

"Sepuluh tahun!" potong Grimmjow. "Hampir sepuluh tahun aku menyukai Ichigo! Mana mungkin aku bisa melepaskan perasaanku begitu saja hanya dalam satu malam! Apa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti!"

Ulquiorra hanya bisa tercengang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku juga…tahu itu…" lirih Ulquiorra. "Tapi tetap saja kan!" ia kembali menatap iris Grimmjow. "Kalau kau belum bisa melupakannya setidaknya berpura-pura lah di depanku! Atau kalau tidak, kau datang padaku seratus atau dua ratus tahu lagi saat kau sudah bisa melupakannya! Aku tidak—…sekuat itu…" Ulquiorra menurunkan nada suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"…" Grimmjow terdiam, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia melepaskan diri dari Ulquiorra dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"A-apa!" kesal Ulquiorra karena merasa ia dipermainkan. "Kau itu benar-be—…"

Puk!

Ulquiorra bungkam saat Grimmjow menepuk kepala lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Aku hanya senang," seringai Grimmjow. "Baru kali ini kau menunjukkan emosi mu. Biasanya semarah apapun kau, kau hanya pasang muka rata dan memendam semua amarahmu. Tapi kali ini kau menumpahkan semuanya."

Blush…!

Mau tidak mau Ulquiorra tersipu dan menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Fufufu ternyata kau bisa semanis ini," Grimmjow menyeringai menggoda, menyentuh pipi Ulquiorra dengan sebelah tangannya, menjaga jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ulqui begitu dekat sehingga Ulquiorra bisa melihat seringaian buasnya. "Mungkin kalau kau bertingkah manis setiap hari, aku akan lebih cepat melupakannya daripada yang kuduga."

"Kau—…!" geram Ulquiorra tapi lalu bungkam saat Grimmjow menawa bibirnya. Ulquiorra tak memejamkan mata, tapi melihat iris Grimmjow tertutup, ia ikut memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman lembut Grimmjow. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Grimmjow meremas selangkangan Ulquiorra sehingga Ulquiorra melepaskan ciuman.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" omel Ulquiorra dan turun dari ranjang. "Lakukan itu saat kau sudah benar-benar melupakannya!"

"Haik haik haik," ucap Grimmjow tapi lalu menarik tubuh Ulquiorra duduk di pangkuannya, memeluknya dari belakang. "Kalau begitu hari ini aku akan memanjakanmu saja, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf," ia menelusup ke balik baju Ulquiorra dan memilin nipple nya, satu tangan lagi meremas selangkangan Ulquiorra yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Anh…ahhh…Grimm—…hentikan…!" ucap Ulquiorra, tapi tenaganya seolah sudah menghilang entah kemana. Grimmjow menyeringai dan menyamankan kepalaya di pundak Ulqui, menjilat cuping cowok stoic itu dan membuatnya mengerang lebih keras.

"Kau menikmatinya kan?" bisik Grimmjow lalu menggigit telinga Ulquiorra, setelahnya beralih ke leher Ulquiorra dan mengecupnya, menjilat dan menggigit hingga terbentuk beberapa kissmark di sana.

"Uhh…" sepertinya Ulquiorra sudah pasrah. "Grimm…celanaku…ahhh…sesak…"

"Mm hm, karena hari ini aku baik aku tidak akan menyiksamu," Grimmjow membuka resletting celana Ulquiorra lalu melepasnya. Ia lalu kembali memainkan kejantanan Ulquiorra yang sudah basah.

"Ahh…" Ulquiorra melirik Grimmjow dengan ekor matanya sehingga si pria biru itu tidak menyadari, wajah Grimmjow sedikit memerah dan nafasnya memburu. Ia pasti tengah mati-matian menahan diri. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan kejaantaan Grimmjow berdenyut tidak nyaman, apalagi karena gundukan itu kini menyentuh lubangnya. "Grimm…" desah Ulquiorra. "_Enter me_…"

"Tch! _Haik haik_…" ucap Grimmjow lalu mengalihkan satu tangannya memasuki lubang Ulquiorra, memainkannya hanya dengan dua jari.

"Nhh…aahhh…" desah Ulquiorra. Ia ingin mengatakan bukan itu maksudnya, tapi ia kesulitan bicara saat Grimmjow memasuki lubang kenikmatannya juga memainkan kejantanannya. "Nnhh…aahhh…ahhh…" tanpa sadar Ulquiorra menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit, meminta Grimmjow bermain lebih cepat. Grimmjow yang mengerti itu langsung memenuhi keinginan Ulquiorra, mempercepat gerakan tangannya di kedua bagian tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Griimm…_I'm coming_…! Aahh! _I'm gonna cum, I'm_—…Aaaaahhhhh!" Ulquiorra mengerang panjang saat cairan putih menyembur dari ujung penis nya. "H—aahh…ahhh…" Ulquiorra terengah di pangkuan Grimmjow, memerhatikan dalam diam saat Grimmjow menatap tangannya sendiri yang berlumuran cairan putih lalu menjilatnya dengan rakus, seolah ingin memuaskan diri.

"Grimm…" Ulquiorra memutar tubuhnya supaya menghadap Grimmjow, memeluk leher pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau yakin tidak mau lanjut?"

"Tch! Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan memanjakanmu hari ini," kesal Grimmjow meski terlihat sekali ia sudah ingin memasuki Ulquiorra.

"Begitu?" ucap Ulquiorra datar lalu membuka resletting Grimmjow dan mengeluarkan kejantanannnya yang sudah basah dengan pre-cum.

"Oi oi!" omel Grimmjow. "Jangan menggodaku! Aku bi—…" ucapan Grimmjow terhenti saat Ulquiorra menuntun kejantanan Grimmjow menuju lubangnya.

"Ahhh…" desah Ulquiorra saat memaksa penis Grimmjow masuk.

"Khhh…! Kau ini…!" sepertinya kesabaran Grimmjow habis sudah. Ia langsung memaksa turun pinggang Ulquiorra hingga keseluruhan penisnya masuk.

"Aaaahhhhh!" erang Ulquiorra, apalagi saat detik berikutnya Grimmjow memaksa tubuh dia naik turun, mencari kepuasan. Ulquiorra menurut, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, tapi Grimmjow yang tidak sabaran tetap membantu Ulquiorra bergerak sehingga ia menusuk keras lubang Ulquiorra. "Ngghh…aahhh…Grimmm…Grimmjow…ahhh…"

"Tch! Kuso!" umpat Grimmjow. "Kenapa kau bisa semanis ini sih!" ia meraup bibir Ulquiorra lalu beralih ke leher sambil memilin nipplenya, satu tangan lagi mengocok kejantanan Ulquiorra yang sudah kembali tegak.

"Aaahhhh…ahhhh!" Ulquiorra mendesah semakin heboh dan menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. "Grimm…ahhh, tidak mungkin…ahh…aku hampir…" Ulquiorra menutup ujung kejantanannya sendiri dengan ibu jari.

"Keluarkan saja," ucap Grimmjow dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Ti-tidak mau…ahhh…terlalu cepat…! Aku ingin…aahhh klimaks…bersamamu…nghhh…"

"Tch, aku juga sudah tidak tahan," Grimmjow membanting tubuh Ulquiorra ke ranjang dan langsung bergerak cepat.

"Uhh…ahhh…Grimm…ahh…Grimmjow…sudah tidak…tahann…AAAHHHHHH…!" sperma menyembur dari penis Ulquiorra yang ditahannya sendiri, membanjiri telapak tangannya.

"Ngh…" Grimmjow memperkuat gerakannya saat merasakan lubang Ulquiorra menyempit, dan detik berikutnya ia menyemburkan cairan panasnya di lubang kenikmatan itu.

"Fuh…" keduanya terengah, Grimmjow lalu menimpakan berat tubuhnya ke Ulquiorra, memeluknya erat.

"_You'are still hard_," ucap Ulquiorra. "_Wanna go one more time_?"

"Tch! _Urusai_! Aku sudah melanggar perjanjianku untuk hanya memanjakanmu hari ini."

"Hmph!" seringai ulquiorra dengan sebuah senyum kecil, ia lalu memeluk Grimmow erat.

"Oi…!" omel Grimmjow. "Jangan bergerak-gerak. Kau membuatku ingin lagi."

"Sesukamu saja."

"…ghhh! Kau ini!" dan Grimmjow pun kembali menyerangnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Pokoknya hari ini kita kencan! Aku akan membuatmu senang seharian, pasti!" ucap Grimmjow, ia tengah berjalan menuju lift bersama Ulquiorra.

"Haik haik," jawab Ulquiorra datar sambil menekan tombol lift ke lantai 1. Lift berhenti di beberapa lantai di bawahnya karena ada orang yang masuk, Ulquiorra sedikit terbelalak saat melihat Ichigo dan Byakuya lah yang akan memasuki lift. Aah, Grimmjow baru saja bisa ia tangani, kalau begini lagi pasti ia kembali pada perasaannya.

"Hei, jangan di depan pintu. Kau menghalangi mereka masuk," grimmjow menarik tubuh Ulquiorra dan memeluknya, membuat iris cowok itu sedikit membola dan jantungnya berlompatan di dalam rongga dada. "Yo, Ichigo," sapa Grimmjow.

"Yo," sapa Ichigo dan masuk lift bersama Byakuya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tertunduk, Grimmjow memang masih perhatian pada Ichigo.

"Mau ke aquarium raksasa. Ikut?"

"Hmm…tidak. Hari ini aku sudah di _booking_ special untuknya," Grimmjow mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat mata Ulquiorra kembali membola. "Ya kan _hon_?" Grimmjow meraih bibir Ulquiorra dan mengecupnya singkat.

"…" Ichigo terdiam melihat itu lalu tertawa. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggu, selamat bersenang-senang," senyumnya dan merangkul pinggang Byakuya. Byakuya balas memeluk dan mengecup pipinya singkat.

Ulquiorra bisa merasakan tubuh Grimmjow mengejang sesaat, tapi cowok biru itu tak melakukan atau berkata apapun, jadi Ulquiorra diam saja. Baginya itu sudah sebuah permulaan baik, dan ia yakin cepat atau lambat ia akan memiliki hati Grimmjow sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

Yattaa, akhirnya bisa lanjut nih fic, pokoknya gk boleh ada fic yang Discontinue XD #prinsip diri sendiri

Umm…gak yakin ada yg masih inget apa enggak :'3a tapi kalo ada yg nyempetin baca…_Review please_…


End file.
